Choyini Grammar
This page will explain the grammar of Choyini. Plural Plural is done quite easily, you take the last vowel of the word, and place another same one behind it. Example Lo-o , Lane-e , yashinu-u. Note that the added vowel is pronounced the same, but there is a slight rise in tone on the second vowel. Relationship words. Relationship words are placed inbetween two words. All relationships go in one line, unless there are more than two relations mentioned. If there are multiple relations between two objects, all relationship words are placed between the objects. Example Lane si thewa chasa yashinu (Food is close to the watercatching tree and is guarded by a predator) In this sentence, Lane, Thewa and Yashinu are Object words, and Si and Chasa are Relationship words. Thewa si'' 'chasa yashinu (The predator is close to''' and protects the food) Again, in this sentence Thewa and Yashinu are Object words, and Si and Chasa are Relationship words. No relationship word. If there is no relationship word between two words, it means that both words share the relationship words that proceeded them or follow them. Further, if in a previous sentence, it was declared that something is using said object, then it means that said thing is using the object to do something. Example na yashinu si thewa (Me and a/the predator are close to the watercatching tree.) In this sentence, na and yashinu are not relationship words. Further, if in a previous sentence, it was declared that something is using said object, then it means that said thing is using the object to do something. Na thulo chosila lu huyea. na chosila seya ho. (I use magic, which is negatism. I use negatism magic to kill that.) If it was only na chosila seya ho. It would mean I and Magic kill that. Missing object word in a question If there is an object word, and a relationship word, but not a second object word in a question, then the sentence is a question where the answer would be whatever the object word that is missing is. Example Shali thulo ni? (Youmale do ?) In this sentence, the person asking the question asks what the other person is doing. An appropriate answer would be: Na thulo Chuyashe. (I''' do hanging) After words. After words declare part of the purpose of the sentence Example Shali lu seathu ''ni'' (you are same as friend?') This sentence roughly means: Are you a friend?'' Removing the Ni, which is the After Word, will change the sentence to roughly: You are a friend. Lone Words Lone words are generally used on their own, they can be seen as sentences compressed into a single word. As such, Lone words never have Relationship words next to them. Writing style. Choyini is written in vertical sentences from bottom to top. Sentences are stacked from left to right. Between words one has to write a horizontal line, signifying the end of a word, and the beginning of a new word. At the end of a sentence, two horizontal lines are drawn, the top-most one smaller than the bottom one, signifying a full stop. Thulo(or Lothu) and Lu It is easy to replace Lu, with the english word Is. However this is not always correct, a more precies way of using Lu, is to translate it as Is equal to, or is a. For example, you can use Lu in A dog is an animal, or an apple is the same as an apple. In most other cases, you will have to use Thulo or Lothu, which would roughly translate as uses, or interacts or does. For example, to say that something is alive, you would use Thulo or Lothu, which would roughly translate back as object does living. Hence, a state in which an object is in, is said as an action by the object. Unless the state is subjective, in which case you would use either Thiyu or Yuthi. Example Ho lu hani. (That is a cave) is correct usage of the Lu relationship word. Ho lu yethina (That is life) to indicate that something is alive is incorrect usage of the Lu relationship word. Instead, you would say: Ho thulo yethina (That does living) Yethina lothu ho (Living does that) Grammar Category:All Pages